La chica del barrio
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Ranma Saotome es un chico egocentrico que piensa que puede tener a la chica que quiere. Akane acaba de llegar a su barrio y le demuestra que no todas caen a sus pies.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma era un joven muy apuesto, era alto, moreno, con unos preciosos ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora. Y por que no decir que tenía un gran cuerpo, sí, ese era el, Ranma Saotome, el chico mas apuesto de todo Nerima, o eso decia el.

Su mejor amigo Ryoga Hibiki era un chico muy lindo también, aunque menos que Ranma. Este era el novio de la hermana de Ranma, Ranko. Al joven le molestaba un poco ser la sombra de Ranma.

Al igual que Ryoga estaba Mousse primo de Ranma y Ranko, aunque criados juntos, como hermanos. El también era atractivo, pero menos que el chico de trenza y le molestaba bastante ser " el primo de Ranma". El queria ser Mousse a secas.

Pero a pesar de esa minúsculas diferencias, eran inseparables, no era la primera vez que les preguntaban si eran hermanos. Ranma, tenia el ego muy muy inflado, no habia chica que se resistiera a sus encantos. Hasta que ella, llegó.

Ranma y Ryoga llegaban del instituto junto con Ranko, vivian en el mismo barrio y una casa al lado de la otra a diferencia de Mousse que vivia un poco mas lejos. Los jovenes vieron justo delante de la puerta de la casa de enfrente de Ryoga un camión de mudanzas.

Nada fuera de lo común hasta que Ranma la vió, la chica mas linda del mundo. Era mas bien de estatura baja con el pelo corto y unos ojos grandes y color chocolate que desprendian pura inocencia. Ambos chicos al verla se quedaron algo atontados y la jovencita lo notó por lo que se dió la vuelta y se metió en la casa. Fueron despertados por un codazo en el estómago por parte de Ranko.

-¡ Auch que te pasa estúpida!- gritó

- con vuestra cara de pervertidos la habeis asustado- dijo la joven pelirroja.

- yo ... Ranko yo no la miraba

- si Ryoga, si la miraste. Pero no importa he de admitir que era linda...

- Bastante- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia Ranma- y sabes que a mi ese tipo de chicas no se me escapan.

-Ranko le miró sonriendo- uaa hermanito ya tienes nueva presa...

- ¿ y tu como sabes que te hará caso? - pregunto Ryoga riéndose

- por que soy Ranma Saotome- dijo como si fuera obvio.

- y a Ranma Saotome nunca le rechaaazan - canturrearon Ranko y Ryoga a la vez.

- Exactamente.

Cada chico se fue a su respectiva casa siendo observados por detras de unas cortinas por una jovencita. En su interior el recuerdo de el joven de la trenza se repetia con la misma frase _" es muy guapo" _

- Akane ¿ qué miras hermanita?- preguntó una melodiosa voz.

La chica abrió los ojos del susto y cerrando la cortina se dió la vuelta - ¡Kasumi! jeje yo no .. nada solo miraba las casas y eso..

- que no te mienta Kasumi, miraba al bombón que tenemos por vecinito.

- ¡Nabiki no es verdad! - gritó furiosa la peliazul.

- oh que cínica no lo niegues... - rió la otra hermana.

Akane salió corriendo detras de su hermana para darle una lección, Kasumi sonreia con una mano en su mejilla riendo.

En la casa de los Saotome Nodoka Saotome , la madre, habia reunido a la familia para comer. Todos hablaban menos un chico de trenza que seguia pensando en la linda joven y lo bien que se lo hiba a pasar con ella.

Nodoka notó el silencio de su hijo:

- Ranma hijo ¿ estas bien?

- si mamá no te preocupes...

- esta bien mamá - rió Ranko- lo que pasa es que le ha flechado cupido.

- ¿ en serio?- preguntó la madre con estrellas en los ojos. Le encantaba lo varonil que era su hijo y que las enamorara a todas, pero no le gustaba el tipo de chicas con las que estaba mezclado, esperaba que por fin su hijo sentara la cabeza con una buena chica. - ¿ quien es la joven?

- no estoy enamorado mamá

- anda hijo, cuentaselo a tu padre - le cojió del brazo - ya te la has...

- ¡ Genma por dios!- gritó escandalizada Nodoka- Tiene 16 años, es solo un niño.

- sí, uno muy espabilado - rió Ranko.

- ¡ bueno ya vale, ni que me fuera a casar con la vecina! - se tapó la boca con las manos.

- ¿la morenita de pelo corto? oh Ranma es una chica encantadora, he hablado con ella antes, cuando venia de comprar y es muy dulce, ella y su familia acaban de llegar.

- ¿ como se llama mamá?

- Umm no se , tiene un nombre muy lindo , A... Ak... aaa si ¡ Akane!

_" Con que asi se llama, bien Akane , tu y yo nos la vamos a pasar bien" _

- Pero no te hagas ilusiones má , ni siquiera se conocen- hablo Ranko con los palillos en la boca- solo han cruzado una mirada.

- no tiene nada que ver yo y tu padre nos enamoramos solo con mirarnos una vez, ¿ verdad cielito?.

Genma rió y dijo- claro que si princesa.

- Por favor mama me estan abochornando, solo saldré con ella un par de veces hasta que me canse y luego ya como amigos...

-Sabes eso no me gusta si la conocieras te gustaria...- le recriminó su madre.

- no si gustar me gusta, pero no quiero nada serio...

- pobre chica, estan hablando como si dan por hecho que saldrá con Ranma.

- es que lo hará Ranko- sonrió galante Ranma- todas lo hacen.

La chica puso un gesto de fastidio y rodó sus ojos _" tan tonto como siempre"_. Nodoka abrió los ojos y gritó:

- Ya sé , les invitaremos a cenar y asi, no se , se conocen mejor... - dijo guiñando el ojo a su hijo.

Mas tarde en la casa Tendo suena el timbre, Akane va a abrir y ve a la señora de antes.

- oh hola señora Saotome.

- hola Akane. Llámame Nodoka por favor, señora Saotome suena a vieja.

- Sí, claro lo siento jeje- Rió la joven. Nodoka al verla sonrio y pensó _" que mona es, me darian unos nietos mas bonitos..."_

- ¿ Esta tu padre?

- ¡claro! pase por favor, ¡ Papa la señora Saotome esta aquí!

- Buenos tardes señor Tendo.

- Buenas tardes.

- me gustaría invitarles a cenar para conocernos mejor.

- Por supuesto pero ¿ no sera molestia?

- no por supuesto que no .

- bien pues aceptamos.

- genial ¿ a las 9 en mi casa?

- Perfecto.

Se despidieron de la mujer y cada uno siguio con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p>¡ Hola! Aqui estoy con una nueva historia. Dejen sus reviews y espero que les guste =^.^= . Siento las faltas de ortografia que dañan la vista de verdad :(.<p>

See you!C=


	2. Chapter 2

A las 20:45 Akane estaba en su cuarto mirándose en el espejo. Se había puesto un sueter azul celeste largo y ajustado que dejaba verse el hombro izquierdo, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón negro, unos pantalones azules oscuros cortos , unas medias color carne y unas botas negras.

La verdad es que se veia bien, pero no podia compararse con sus hermanas, aunque en su otra ciudad los chicos la persiguieran, suspiró, unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

En la puerta se divisó a Kasumi con un vestido violeta.

- Akane, nos vamos - se acrcó a ella- estas muy guapa.

- gracias Kasumi venga vamos...

Cuando bajaron Soun tenía cara de pena con una gota en la cabeza. Nabiki se habia puesto una camiseta amarilla palabra de honor ajustada y una mini falda negra junto con unos zapatos negros. Nabiki queria triunfar esa noche.

En la casa de los Saotome Nodoka caminaba de un lado a otro con varias bandejas, se habia puesto su mejor Kimono. Ranko la ayudaba, Ranma y Genma veian la televisión, aunque Ranma no le prestaba atención, solo pensaba en el momento en que la joven entrara por la puerta, como iría vestida... El timbre y el grito de su madre hizo que se levantara de un salto ante la divertida mirada de Ranko.

- Bienvenidos

- gracias Señora Saotome - saludó Soun Tendo.

- Permitame presentarle a mi marido y mis dos hijos, Genma, Ranma y Ranko.

Los tres saludaron al hombre que sonrió y dijo:

- Estas son mis hijas Kasumi, Nabiki- Ranma la miró de arriba a abajo, parecía una chica atrevida estaba muy bien - y la pequeña Akane a la que usted Señora Saotome ya conoce.

Ranma se quedo embelesado se veia muy bonita mas que su hermana, a pesar de no ir tan provocativa, ese ligero sonrojo que portaban sus mejillas le embelesó.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Genma entre Nodoka y Soun , Al lado de Nodoka Ranko y Nabiki y al lado de Soun Kasumi , Akane y Ranma. Nabiki se relamió de gusto por que estaba justo en frente del chico y podria coquetear. Las miradas lujuriosas que ambos se enviaban fueron vistas por una mirada chocolate, que a ser sinceros no le gustó nada.

No sabia por que pero le molestaba mucho, asi que con movimientos bruscos despejó sus pensamientos.

- bueno y cuenteme un poco de su vida señor Tendo- dijo Genma.

- Pues mi mujer falleció y la casa de nuestra antigua ciudad nos recordaba mucho a ella asi que decidí venderla y comprar otra...

- su mujer falleció? Lo siento mucho - dijo Nodoka apenada

- no importa fue hace mucho , Akane tenia solo 3 años.

Nodoka frunció el ceño al ver que su hijo estaba mas pendiente de Nabiki que de Akane, asi que decidió poner en marcha su plan.

- y tu Akane, ¿ cuántos años tienes?

Akane salió de sus pensamientos, vió que todos la miraban asi que sonrojada sonrio y dijo - 16, tengo 16.

- oh como Ranma y Ranko- miró a su hijo- Ireis a la misma clase.

Ranko rió - si te presentare a las chicas...

- A Akane no le gusta mucho el instituto - dijo Kasumi- es muy buena estudiante pero tiene problemas

- ¿ problemas? - preguntó Genma curioso.

- si, en su antigua colegio todos los chicos la perseguian- dijo Soun orgulloso

- es normal , es preciosa - dijo Genma

La chica estaba cada vez mas roja, Ranma la miraba con una gran sonrisa, cosa que ofuscó a Nabiki que empezó a rozar con el pie en la pierna de el chico, que abrió los ojos. Akane miró disimuladamente hacia abajo y vió lo que su hermana hacía...

A Nodoka, le apetecia darle un bandejazo a la chica que estaba interrumpiendo sus planes, y otro a su hijo por tonto, ella veia que a Akane su hijo no le era indiferente y llega su hermana vestida con poca ropa y su hijo perdia los cables, ¡ Saotome tenía que ser!

- Gracias por la cena- dijo Akane - pero estoy algo cansada y me iré a casa...

- es normal- dijo Nodoka deanimada- el viaje seguro que a sido agotador.

- Bueno hija, esta bien nos iremos

- no hace falta- dijo Ranko - ¡ Ranma! acompañala a casa...

- buena idea- en cambio su hija era como ella.

Nabiki gruñó - pero si es aqui delante, no se perdera...

Ranma se levantó bruscamente, no queria enredarse con Nabiki, la verdad no le gustaba mucho... era linda pero preferia a Akane, aunque no lo pareciera, le habia prestado atención toda la noche, fijandose en sus movimientos y reacciones.

- no hace falta- Akane retó con la mirada a Nabiki- iré sola...

Soun notó la tensión, Nabiki no simpatizaba con Akane, a pesar de ser hermanas, Nabiki siempre habia tenido celos de Akane, su madre la atendia mas, y los chicos siempre le hicieron mas caso que a ella. Eso entristecia a Soun pero no podia hacer nada.

- no, ire de verdad- miró a Akane con sonrisa seductora- quiero hacerlo.

- esta bien.

Cuando salieron de la casa los chicos hiban en silencio, Al llegar a la puerta Akane saco sus llaves, pero una mano del chico le impidio que abriera la puerta.

Akane se dió la vuelta y vió que estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo del chico y la puerta. Tembló y Ranma lo notó. Se acercó mas a ella con una sonrisa seductora y rió.

-¿Qué haces mañana?

-¿Por qué?

- por que TU vas a tener el honor de salir CONMIGO.

-¡ já! no te lo cres ni tu- dijo empujandole.

- vamos, sabes que lo deseas.

- lo único que deseo es que te quites de encima para poder entrar en mi casa- dijo amenazante

- vamos no seas tonta- dijo abrazándola.

- dejame en paz, odio a los chicos como tú que piensan que pueden tener a quien quiera, pues que sepas que yo no soy como las demas.

- entonce mañana a las 5 paso a por ti ¿ vale?

- seras imbecil.

- Bueno, pues quedamos en eso- se acercó- dame un beso.

- patada en la boca , es lo que te voy a dar.

- venga , tu y yo sabemos que quieres, no te hagas la dura - dijo bajando el tono cada vez mas, acercandose a los labios de Akane.

La chica ardia de rabia, primero con su hermana y ahora ella, ella no era tan suelta como Nabiki, tenia que pensar rápido. Su cerebro maquinó un plan, sonrió seductoramente y se acerco al joven cerrando poco a poco los ojos. Ranma sonrió, TODAS caian a sus pies, abrió las piernas y apoyo sus brazos en la puerta entreabierta, ya estaba saboreando ese beso cuando...

Un dolor intenso, recorrio su cuerpo haciendo que soltara el aire, miro hacia abajo y vio la rodilla de la chica en la parte mas sensible, callo al suelo de rodillas con las manos en esa zona, le habia dado y fuerte, la miro con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos devido al dolor.

- eso ha dolido.

- ¡ JÁ ! te lo mereces por imbecil,- abrió la puerta - yo no soy Nabiki, ¡ no te acerques a mi! estúpido mujeriego egocentrico .

Akane le cerró la puerta en la cara, el chico suspiraba, su rostro rojo devido al dolor, pero a pesar una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Cada vez le gustaba mas , ese caracter le era tremendamente sexy.

- Akane Tendo , seras mia lo juro...

* * *

><p>Bueeeno, pobre Ranma le dio donde mas les duele. Pero que se fastidie se lo merece. Espero que les haya gustado , y que dejen sus reviews saben que me animan muchiiisimo.<p>

Siento de verdad las faltas.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Te pateó?- Mousse soltó una carcajada mientras se agarraba la tripa.

- de que te ries pato idiota...

- no me llames así.

Ryoga suspiró- sería peor si te llamara topo.

- idiotas.

- Bueno cambiando de tema- rió Rioga- y que piensas hacer.

- nada - saltó Mousse- la chica no quiere nada con el - mientras se reclinaba en el sofa.

- si quiere, lo que pasa es que aun no lo sabe- dijo Ranma

- que cosa, mas rara.

- pues dale celos- explicó Ryoga- yo conquisté así a Ranko- en ese momento una mano se chocó con su nuca

- idiota.

- Ranko, ¿por qué me maltratas?- dijo haciendose el bueno el chico de la banda.

-eso de los celos no funcionará.

- ¿ por qué no? - preguntó Ranma- tu misma viste como se puso mientras Nabiki me coqueteaba.

- claro- dijo Mousse- por que vas a ir a por la "facilona", no, vete a por la tia que te patea como a una pelota.

- pero es que a mi las chicas dificiles, me ecantan- rió- me gustan los retos.

- pues esta te tiene que poner a tono.

Otro capón por parte de Ranko- idiota.

- Entonces, que haras...

- pues Mousse a las 5 iré a la casa Tendo.

- si no quiere salir contigo- bufó Ranko

- no Ranko no iré a por Akane, iré a por Nabiki.

A la hora de comer Ryoa y Mousse se fueron a pesar de la insistencia de Nodoka para que se quedaran. A las 5 Ranma estaba delante de la puerta de los Tendo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos pantalones negros estilo chino.

Cuando picó, Akane abrió la puerta, Ranma sonrió, alguien en el cielo le queria tanto que habia hecho que fuera la joven que mas deseaba ver la que abriera la puerta. Hiba vestida con un pantalon largo vaquero y una camiseta de tirantes roja. Al verle fruncio el ceño.

- ¿ qué haces aqui? ya te dije que no saldría contigo.

- no vengo por ti, pequeña egocéntrica- el aura de Akane creció.- vengo por tu hermana.

- aah claro no lo conseguiste conmigo y ahora vas por Nabiki.

- a lo mejor lo que quería era acercame a ti para acercarme a Nabiki- dijo viendo el serio rostro de la chica- no eres tan guapa sabes...

- eres un...- no le dió tiempo a terminar pues Nabiki apareció por la puerta y dándole un empujón a Akane la tiró a un lado para quedar ella frente al guapo chico de trenza.

- Ranma, que te trae por aquí.

- hola Nabiki, vine a preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo a dar un paseo- dijo sonriendo con galanteria mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo, los shorts negros y esa camisa blanca le sentaban bien. Akane quiso vomitar por las miradas lujuriosas. Sintió un extraño calor en el estómago ¿ celos? no imposible. Detestaba a ese egocéntrico pervertido mujeriego, con unos ojos preciosos, una sonrisa increiblemente blanca y unos musculos que quitaban el aire...

- Akane, por que no me lo dijiste- le dijo de mala manera.

- esque no te queria avisar - soltó Ranma.

Akane abrió los ojos y Nabiki la fulminó con la mirada- ¿pero quie te crees que eres? ¿ qué pasa ? ¿te molesta que aquí los chicos me hagan caso a mi? Jamas podras atraer a un hombre como Ranma, por dios mirate no eres mas que una mocosa comparándote conmigo.

- Y un poco marimacho- dijo Ranma.

A Akane se le aguaron los ojos, Ranma lo noto y quiso pegarse un puñetazo, le había hecho daño, que pasaba con ellas, parecia que no se llevaban bien... Deseo entrar y abrazarla decirle que el estaría con ella que solo la queria poner celosa movió la cabeza ¡solo la quieres para un par de dias, luego la mandarás a paseo! pero el solo pensar que haria sufrir a la chica...

- yo... lo siento - las lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas y subió a su habitación.

Ranma la vió subir y notó que Nabiki le cojia del brazo- dejala esta celosa...

Salieron de la casa, en una habitación oscura la chica de pelo corto estaba tumbada en su cama abrazada a la almohada, llorando, le parecia extraño que lo que mas le habia dolido era el comentario del joven. Lo que le dijo su hermana le dolio poer supuesto pero el...

Eran cerca de las 7, Akane se acababa de despertar de una larga siesta, se miró en el espejo, su ropa arrugada y su pelo despeinado... estaba hecha un cuadro. Miró por la ventana, el atardecer era realmente bonito, abrio la ventana y se asomó, vió a lo lejos de la calle a su hermana del brazo de el joven y esa extraña sensacion volvio a surgir, ¿ como es posible que estuviera celosa? Si le odiaba...

Siguió mirando y algo la dejo impactada...

Ranma venia de su paseo con Nabiki, la chica parloteaba pero el no escuchaba su mente estaba con la joven de pelo corto, se sintió el ser mas horrible en la faz de la tierra por haber hecho llorar a esa diosa, por que no habia otro modo de nombrarla, la vio asomada a la ventana con una pinta horrible y aun asi estaba bella.

Vió el gesto de enfado y sonrió. Su plan hiba viento en popa.

- Bueno Ranma lo he pasado muy bien.

- El seguia mirando a la chica, que los veia fijamente. - me alegro, espero que se repita.

- si... por supuesto que si- y sin mas le besó. Ranma subio las manos hacia el cielo pero le correspondio, miró a Akane que los miraba con odio cerro la ventana y Ranma sonrio. Se dejo llevar, total mejor para el.

La puerta de los Tendo se habrio bruscamente y de ella salio Akane hecha una furia, Ranma pensóque se pegaria con su hermana pero no, salio muy tranquila con la cabeza firme paso a su lado perdiendose por las calles de la ciudad.

Minutos mas tarde Ranma estaba en su casa. Ranko entro en la habitacion y se dispuso a hablar con su hermanito.

- ¿ y qué tal tu INCREIBLE plan?- dijo con guasa.

- riete lo que quieras pero mi plan va bien, muy bien.

_Akane Tendo preparate por que queda poco para que tu y to estemos juntos..._

* * *

><p>Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan muchisimo, espero que les guste este capitulo. Que tonto es Ranma ¿verdad?<p>

Bueno saludos para todos!:D


	4. Chapter 4

Akane caminaba por un parque , el clima estaba frio pero era agradable pasear. Pensaba en el chico y su hermana, no le importaba que salieran, es mas le daba exactamente igual, ni que amara a ese cretino, solo le parecía atractivo pero nada mas, no le gustaba para nada.

Lo que le dolía era que el chico jugaba con su hermana, al no conseguir nada con ella, lo intentó con Nabiki, y le dolía, pues su hermana le importaba, aunque Nabiki la detestara, ella siempre se preocuparía por ella.

Tan ensimismada hiba que chocó con alguien y ambos calleron al suelo. Akane miró a la persona para ofrecerle una disculpa y vió que se trataba de un joven alto de tez morena con los ojos azules, se parecía a su vecino, menos atractivo pero también era muy guapo.

- lo siento fué mi culpa- y con una voz seductora, añadió Akane.

- no, yo... hiba distraida. Fué mi culpa.

- dejame ayudarte- además de caballero pensó Akane

- gracias, eres muy amable.

El chico sonrió , también tenía una bonita sonrisa- ¿puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

- Akane, Akane Tendo.

- Encantado, yo soy Shinnosuke, me habría encantado que nos conociéramos de otra forma, pero esta también me gusta, parece de una película, quizás el destino...- romántico...

- puede ser...- Akane cada vez estaba mas roja.

- mira, me has caido bien y para compensarte la caída, te invito a algo en ese café- amable. ¡ din din din! tenemos ganador como hombre perfecto.

- de acuerdo.

Se sentaron en la terraza y comenzaron a charlar, sobre sus gustos, sus familias... de todo un poco. Un chico de pañoleta pasaba por ahí cuando vió a la jovencita hablando animadamente con... ¡ no podia ser! A Ranma no le hiba a gustar nada que Akane estuviera con un chico, mucho menos con ese... asi que corriendo fue a avisar a su amigo de la noticia.

Mientras tanto en la terraza los chicos seguian hablando.

- entonces estaremos en la misma clase...

- si, la verdad es que me alegra conocerte, solo conocía a Ranma y Ranko y el no me cae muy bien, pero ella es muy amable.

- no eres la única- dijo malhumorado Shinnosuke

- ¿no os llevais?.

- puedo decirte que, somos enemigos número uno, el esta con los populares, Moursse Ryoga, Ranko, Ukyo , Shampoo... yo con los normales Toma, Akari, Yuka, Sayuri...

- umm ya veo... estan divididos en grupos.

- Asi es.

- En mi antiguo instituto todos nos mezclábamos.

- Pues vaya...¿ Cuándo empiezas las clases?

- la próxima semana.

- bueno es sabado aún te queda mañana...

- si...- miró su reloj- es tarde, me tengo que ir mi padre debe estar preocupado...

- te acompaño.

- no hace falta de verdad aun es de dia no ha oscurecido siquiera. Pero gracias- Akane le dió un beso en la mejilla y moviendo la mano se despidió.

Akane caminaba camino a casa, pensaba en Shinnosuke, le gustaba, era un chico muy amable y guapo, y su sonrisa hacia que algo en su estómago se revolucionara. Se sonrojó. Vaya parecía que el chico se habia metido en su mente... Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que llego a casa, al entrar saludó a su familia. Cenaron tranquilamente, a no ser por las pullas que le lanzaba Nabiki a Akane sobre Ranma, esta no contestaba asi que la mediana se rindió y siguió comiendo.

Akane se hacía la sorda ante las pullas, devido a que habia encontrado a alguien que le movia el piso mas que Ranma.

Esa misma tarde en casa de Ranma, Cierto chico de trenza estaba dando vueltas en su casa como un león enjaulado, su amigo le habia dicho que habia visto a Akane con Shinnosuke. ¿De todo Nerima se tuvo que juntar con el? ¿ Por qué?¿ Por qué el único chico, al que deseaba matar siempre que le veía? Ahora tendría que matarle por osar acercarse a una chica que a criterio de Ranma no estaba a su nivel.

Recordo malhumorado la tarde...

_Flash back_

_Ranma estaba entrenando con su hermana cuando Ryoga entró corriendo con el pelo despeinado y la ropa cayendo. Parecia que hubiera estado en una pelea._

-_ ¡ Ranma, Akane, Shinnosuke!- decía ahogado._

_- ¿ qué dices?_

- _Que ví a Akane en un café con Shinnosuke._

_- ¿ QUEÉ! NO PUEDE SER - gritó cojiéndolo por las solapas._

_- pues es posible y estaban muy agusto, se miraban en silencio no un silencio incómodo, mas bien un silencio de " no hace falta decir nada"_

_Eso alarmó al chico que empezó a blasfemar y Ranko cojió de la trenza a su hermano._

_- tu solo estas furioso porque Akane pasa de ti, y esta conociendo a gente nueva, no es tuya, no te pertenece y por lo visto jamás lo hara. Además no te quejes tu te has besado con su hermana, que chica va a enamorarse de alguien como tu. Ya me has hartado abre esos malditos ojos Ranma, no puedes ir de flor en flor madura de una vez, si te gusta esa chica lucha por ella, si solo quieres un rollo quédate con su hermana, porque por lo visto ella quiere ser feliz, y tu vivir la vida. Admítelo, no estais destinados y punto._

_Fin flash back_

Ranma pensaba en las palabras de su hermana, era cierto que el solo quería un par de noches y luego cada uno por su lado, pero en su interior, en lo mas hondo de su interior, deseaba algo mas que unos dias con la chica.

Eso era, desde que la vió supo que ella era para el, la chica pensada para el, para estar juntos siempre, y no la perdería, habia sido un imbecil, hiba a luchar por ella, a su forma, pero lucharía, tendria que dejar al lado su ego, si queria conquistarla no mas ligues, bueno tal vez una que otra... quizas llamara hoy a Shampoo... Movió su cabeza, dejar atras los ligues seria complicado,pero poco a poco iria ganandose el corazon de Akane, antes que Shinnosuke, ese imbecil no le quitaria a la jovencita. Por encima de su cadaver.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui otro capi, pobre Ranma, le van a quitar a Akane, por tonto y egocentrico. Se lo merece y Akane se merece alguien que la trate bien, aunque Ranma le movera el piso tambien.<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho mucho! Y siento las faltas. Besitos a todos!C=**


	5. Chapter 5

El domingo por la mañana Ranma se levantó de muy mal humor. Pensar en la joven chica con el idiota de Shinnosuke le mataba. No podía, pero si la chica así era feliz...Ranko tenía razón tendría que luchar un poco aunque fuera para ganar su amistad, aunque era dicifil pues se habia comportado como un gilipollas arrogante.

Unos movimientos a su lado le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, Shampoo estaba apunto de despertarse, si, no habia podido evitar llamar a la chica. Seguro que su hermana le pondría a parir pero le daba igual, lo habian pasado bien, sabía que esa chica era un arma de doble filo, pues cuanto mas la llamaba, mas se encaprichaba la chica, pero es que ¡parecía una experta!. Pero aun con ella no se había olvidado de la joven Tendo, pues el joven se habia imaginado toda la noche que la joven que yacia junto a el era Akane.

Akane, siempre Akane, e incluso en pleno acto no era la cara de Shampoo la que veía, sino, la de su dulce y violenta vecina.

Cuando la chica se desesperezó miró al apuesto joven

- ¿cómo haber dormido airen?- preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

- bien gracias.

- solo eso- djo acercandose pegando sensualmente su cuerpo desnudo al del chico.

- ¿qué quieres que te diga?

- no se, un ¿y tú como haber dormido mi amor? estaria muy bien.

- es que tu no eres mi amor- la chica se separó de golpe- Shampoo tu sabes como es nuestra relación, no hay sentimientos, solo...sexo y ya está.

- ¿ cómo ser tan curel?

- tu sabias desde un principio lo que habia y lo aceptaste.

- yo creer que con el tiempo tu amarme...- dijo la chinita llorosa.

- si lo que quieres es una relación...prueba con Mousse el estará mas que dispuesto- dijo el joven vistiéndose.

-tu ser muy cruEl- dijo la china imitándole.

El no respondió inmediatamente se dió la vuelta y dijo:

- sera mejor que te vayas, no quiero que mi madre sepa que dormiste aquí.

- ¿ por qué?

- no le caes muy bien a la parte femenina de la casa.

Shampoo frunció el ceño, esa mujer, la madre de Ranma, ella había hecho de todo para gustarle a la madre de Ranma, pero ella la detestaba, ¡ já! valiente imbécil de mujer.- ser tu hermana que poner en mi contra.

- no Shampoo, no empieces, lárgate.

Shampoo con la cabeza alta salio de la casa.

Ranko miraba a su hermano desde su habitación. El al verla bajo la mirada y entró en su cuarto. Ranko al verle pensó.

_Ella no es para ti hermano, no es para ti._

* * *

><p>En otra casa, una joven de cabello negro azulado acababa de despertarse. Había tenido un maravilloso sueño, donde ella volvía a su ciudad con sus amigas de siempre, pero sabía que eso era imposible.<p>

Al levantarse a darse una ducha, vió a su hermana Kasumi con el desayuno, y a Soun leyendo el periódico. Nabiki no se habia levantado.

- Buenos dias Akane.

- buenos dias papa.

- ¿vas a ducharte?- preguntó aun con la vista en el periódico.

- si, ahora hiba a ello...

No acabó de hablar cuando el timbre sonó, ella fué a abrir y se encontró con Shinnosuke. Ella se sonrojó, pues un pijama amarillo con patitos no era una vestimenta muy apropiada, ella pensó que el se burlaria o algo pero en realidad el solo la miraba sonriendo.

- Shi... ¿Shinnosuke? ¿ cómo sabes donde vivo?

- pues... tengo mis fuentes- dijo con una sonrisa sexy en el rostro.

Akane se sonrojó el chico era increiblemente guapo... pero ¡ seguía con su pijama! se tapó con la puerta y el rió

- no hace falta que te tapes.

- estoy fea...

Una voz resonó en la lejanía antes de que Shinnosuke contestara- tu jamás estás fea.

-Ranma...- susurró el otro joven con voz de fastidio.

- ¿ que hay?

- que haces aquí...- preguntó Akane aun mas roja.

- Salí a la calle y los vi y pensé... !vaya¡ voy a saludarles.

- que casualidad

-¿ insinuas algo?- dijo Ranma enfrentándose al otro

- si .

- Ya vale vosotros dos. Ranma ya has saludado así que largate.

El chico sintió una rabia increible mas que la que había sentido minutos atras al asomarse a la ventana y ver a su preciosa vecina hablando con ese imbécil, y ahora era ella la que le pedía que se largara ¡ JA! ni hablar el era Ranma Saotome.

- es que bueno mira no te mentiré- dijo apoyandose en la puerta- quiero disculparme contigo, me porté como un cretino, lo siento es que eres muy linda y se me hizo dificil resistirme, pero mira, ahora ya se que no quieres nada conmigo, pero ... ¿ podríamos ser amigos no?

- esto sí claro- afirmó la joven algo descolocada.

-¡ bien! Para hacer las paces te invito al cine

- patético- dijo Shinnosuke.

- yo al menos no busque donde vivía y me presenté en su casa a las 9 y media de la mañana cual psicópata.

- Ranma, me encantaría ir contigo al cine¡ pero como amigos! - el joven sonrió y afirmó- y Shinnosuke no me molesta que hayas venido , tranquilo.- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.- Ranma a las 6 aquí.

Esa sonrisa, dejo a ambos jovenes tontos. Se despidió y cerró la puerta. Los chicos se quedaron fuera con la mirada en la puerta y una sonrisa en la cara. Ranma cojió al otro chico de las solapas de la camisa y le dijo:

- te lo advierto imbécil, no te acerques a ella.

- ¿ me lo impediras tu? Solo me alejare si ella quiere.

- no te preocupes que ella querrá...

- no me asustas Ranma Saotome, Akane sera mia.

- entonces esto es la guerra.

Ambos chicos se miraron desafiantes, no hiban a perder a la joven Tendo tan facilmente...

* * *

><p>Holaaa gracias por sus reviews tanto los buenos y los malos, y perdón por las faltas, pero no me da tiempo a revisarlo bien. :( disculpen enserio. Bueno ahi esta el triangulo amoroso , lo que a mi mas me gusta. ¿ Qué pasara en la cita de Ranma Akane? ¿ y como sera el primer dia de instituto?<p>

Bueno dejen sus reviews y siento la tardanza. Besos


	6. Chapter 6

Eran las 5 y media y en la casa de los Saotome reinaba la paz, Nodoka bebía un té con su marido, su hija Ranko habia salido con su novio, y Ranma y Mousse estaban en la habitación del chico, por lo visto su hombrecito saldría con Akane.

Eso hacía feliz a Nodoka, pues esa chica era muy dulce y linda. Aunque su hijo le dijera 100 veces que saldrían como amigos, Nodoka no le creyó pues su hijo nunca salía con una chica si es que no tenia un plan detras. Unas risas consiguieron que los mas mayores de la casa sonrieran satisfechos. Sus pequeños se hacian ya mayores.

En el cuarto de Ranma, Mousse miraba a su primo cambiarse de camisa, la verdad no entendia por que tanta perfección, no sabía con quien saldría Ranma, pero supuso que con un nuevo ligue. Y este tenía que ser especial pues Ranma no se arreglaba tanto para nada.

- oye y con quien dices que sales...

- con Akane Tendo- contestó orgulloso.

- aaah- Mousse le miró y rió picaramente- me lo supuse, te estas arreglando mucho.

- por favor no digas tonterias.

- no digo tonterias, te has cambiado de camisa 5 veces...

- bueno es para que ... yo... puedo ponerme cualquier camisa- cojió una cualquiera y se la puso- ¿ lo ves?

- vale vale- sonrió Mousse mientras pensaba_ a ver cuanto tarda en cambiársela._

Y pensado y echo, el chico de la trenza se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño.

- no, esta no me queda bien es demasiado suelta.- se quitó la camisa y se puso una china, blanca con botones dorados.- esta si.

- Ranma, ¿de verdad tienes que ir tan apretado?, yo creo que la ropa apretada les queda mejor a ellas.- le miró con burla- aunque debo de aceptar, que debes presumir de musculitos porque de cerebro poco... jajajaja.

- envidioso.

Ranma se miró por última vez al espejo,estaba muy bien, se peino bien la trenza y se puso colonia. Hasta el se sorprendió no la usaba normalmente solo en ocasiones especiales.¿ es que ir con su vecina al cine era una ocasión especial?

* * *

><p>En la casa de los Tendo Akane se miraba también en el espejo. Se habia puesto una falda blanca y una blusa rosa, al igual que sus zapatos. Se veia bien, no lo negaba, pero¿ para el chico? No se creía que se hubiera arreglado tanto para el egocéntrico de su vecino. Miró el reloj, las seis en punto. Suspiró Ranma estaría apunto de llegar.<p>

La verdad es que el chico era apuesto, pero era muy egocéntrico, y un mujeriego sin duda. En cambio Shinnosuke era muy dulce y amable y muy guapo también. Los pensamientosde la chica fuerone espantados al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

Al bajar vió a Nabiki hablando con Ranma, aunque la chica parecia mas bien que discutía con el chico. Se escondió en la puerta de la cocina pues aun no la habian visto y se dispuso a oir la conversación.

- ¿Pero tu quien te crees que eres?

- Ranma Saotome.- contestó tranquilo.

- No vayas de chulito conmigo porque soy un año mayor que tu.

- que miedo, ¿ puedes avisar a tu hermana?

- No- dijo retándole- osea primero yo y luego mi hermana.

- no, mas bien primero tu hermana, luego tu, y ahora tu hermana de nuevo.

- si seguro,que sepas que no conseguirás nada de ella.

- yo no quiero mas que su amistad.

- si seguro- le miró- ademas ¿qué tiene Akane? es solo una niña, yo soy una mujer de verdad.

- ¿ y qué?

- ¿cómo que y que?- gritó alterasa- prefieres a una niñita que no sabe nada antes que a mi. ¿Cómo crees que me sienta eso?.

El chico miró al cielo y entrecerró los ojos con aire pensativo- pues no lo se ni me importa. -dijo mirándola de nuevo- Ahora o llamas a tu hermana o la llamo yo.

- no lo pienso hacer.

- ¿ qué pasa? ¿ Por qué odias tanto a tu propia hermana? - Ranma no podía entender el rencor de Nabiki hacia Akane. Ranko tambien le sacaba a el de quicio muchas veces pero era su hermana y la queria con locura. ¿Por qué Nabiki detestaba a Akane?

-Porque siempre es Akane. Akane la inteligente, Akane la bonita,es la maldita Akane la perfecta. No nos da oportunidad de demostrar lo que valemos a las demas.

- Y tu que sabes... a lo mejor ella también odia eso.

- si, seguro.

-mira no tengo tiempo la película empieza a las 6 y media y ya son y 10 asi que por favor avisa a tu hermana ahora.

Nabiki murmuró un impropério y gritó:

-¡Akane,Ranma esta aqui!.

Akane en un intento de actuar para no ser descubierta sacó la cabeza y sonrió- gracias Nabiki, ya voy.

Ranma quedó atontado con esa sonrisa, y cuando vió el modelito dejo de respirar por un momento, y comprendió los celos de Nabiki.

Akane simplemente era hermosa.

- estas muy guapa- al ver el sonrojo de la joven y el debil gracias se enternecio- ¿ vamos?

- si.

En el camino al cine hablaron de cosas tribiales de sus vidas,sus hobbies que por cierto coincidian en muchos, sus planes de futuro. Akane le miraba sorprendida parecia otro Ranma, no el tonto que conoció en un principio. Estaba empezando a juzgar de otra manera al chico. En la entrada del cine miraron todas las peliculas.

- elije la que quieras.

Akane lo miró extrañada- no habias dicho que la peli empezaba a y media.

- ¿eso como lo sabes?- la miró y sonrió- estuviste espiando ¿ verdad?

La chica al verse descubierta se puso roja- no sé de que hablas.

- seguro- rió- pero te diré que eso fué una excusa para que Nabiki te llamara. Moría por verte y ella no me lo permitía.

- esta está bien-dijo roja señalando un cartel,solo para desviar esa conversacion haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de el.

-¿ seguro que quieres ver esa pelicula?- empezó a reir- esta bien alla tu.

Al ver la pelicula se puso roja, pero mejor si estaban en una pelicula de niños seguro que el joven no haria de las suyas. A pesar de todo seguia un poco a la defensiva.

La pelicula trata de una hermosa chica de cabello dorado laargo muy largo, que esta en una torre, y un joven ladrón la saca de ella, y su malvada " madre" la va a buscar...¿ saben cual es verdad?

Ya sentado en la sala y con las palomitas esperaron a la película.

- Ranma no deviste pagarlo todo, tengo dinero ¿sabes?.- dijo un poco roja.

- cuando estoy en una cita me gusta pagarlo todo a mi.

- esto no es una cita.- dijo la joven rápidamente.

- si si lo siento, es que se me hace raro esto.- dijo un poco desanimado- Jamás pensé que te gustaran las películas de dibujos.

- son bonitas, entretenidas y didácticas.

Se acercó a ella muy despacio con una sonrisa- entonces son igual que tu.

Ella se sonrojó- ¿ por que dices eso?

El se alejó alegre- tu tambien eres bonita , entretenida, contigo me lo paso muy bien, y didáctica- Akane le miro interrogante- bueno contigo estoy aprendiendo un monton de palabras nuevas y muchas otras cosas, por ejemplo antes no sabia quien era Phil collins y ahora gracias a ti y tu música, voy a empezar a escucharle.

- eso espero, aun no me puedo creer que no le conocieras. Además no me gustaría estar escuchando tu música a todo volumen.

- eH?- eso puso nervioso al chico, ¿estaba diciendo que quería estar con el en su habitación?

- es que tu habitación da justo enfrente de la mia asi que si pones la música muy alta lo escucho todo jaja.

- aa es eso.

- si que creias?- pregunto mientras las luces se apagaban.

-nada mira ya va a empezar.

En el transcurso de la pelicula ambos estuvieron en silencio para no molestar, la verdad es que a pesar de estar destinada para niños la película era muy entretenida, incluso divertida. Aunque Ranma estaba mas pendiente de su compañera que de la pelicula.

En un momento Akane dobló las piernas haciendo asi que la falda se subiera un poco por su muslo, cosa que puso a Ranma bastante tenso. No podía apartar la mirada de las piernas de la joven y empezó a fantasear.

Se imaginó a sí mismo tocando suavemente el muslo de la joven, esta se ponía roja pero se dejaba hacer, en su fantasía comenzó a besar el cello de la chica quien lo atraia hacia ella,al ser una fantasía estaban solos en la sala y Akane hiba un poco mas apretada. En un movimiento Ranma beso los labios de la joven mientras esta se sentaba a horcajadas encima de Ranma, el chico estaba satisfecho con su imaginación, las manos que estaban en las caderas de Akane viajaron hacia atras posándose en el trasero, mientras en la sala solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos.

Pero un destello lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Ranma ¿estas bien? Estas muy rojo.

- eeh si si es que hace calor.

- si, sera mejor irnos la pelicula ya acabó.

El chico miro a los lados: -¿ya?¿ tan pronto?.

Akane sonrio- si ,se me hizo muy corto. Vamos a casa.- dijo amablemente.

El chico sonrió y negó- te invito a un helado.

Akane le miró dulcemente - no hace falta de verdad.

- insisto- Dijo mientras salian fuera del cine- aprovecha tonta que es una gran oportunidad.

Akane le miro divertida- ¿ oportunidad?

- claaro un helado gratis es un helado gratis.

- esta bien no me puedo negar.

Estuvieron varias horas en el parque comiendo su helado y riendo. Eran cerca de las 8 y mañana había escuela así que decidieron irse a casa. En la puerta de los Tendo ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirandose.

- bueno, muchas gracias por este dia Ranma me lo he pasado muy bien.

-me alegro, yo tambien.

- te veré mañana en clase.

- es cierto empiezas nueva- dijo el sorprendido.

- si estoy un poco nerviosa la verdad.

- tranquila se está muy bien todos los profesores son muy majos si no llegas tarde.  
>- Akane rió.<p>

- creo que mejor entro- dijo acercándose a Ranma.

El chico la vió acercarse y penso _me va a besar , ¿ tan facil era? ¿ siendo amable? vaya que chollo._ Cerró los ojos esperando hasta sentir unos labios... en su mejilla.

Al abrir los ojos Akane ya habia entrado en casa. Se quedó quieto estático hasta que...

- ¡ que creias que te besaria tan facilmente? - se giro y vió a la cotilla de su hermana en la ventana- ¡ que cara de tonto se te ha quedado jajajaja!-

- seras... te vas a enterar- dijo corriendo hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la casa Tendo, Akane estaba en su cuarto preparando el uniforme. Hasta que entró su hermana Nabiki, cuando la vio supo que habria problemas asi que suspiró y se volteó a verla.<p>

- que pasa ahora...¿ qué hice?

- besar a mi chico...

- ¿ tu chico? - hasta que callo- Ranma no es tu chico y ademas solo besé su mejilla.

- sera mio, tarde o temprano. Así que te prohibo hablarle mas.

Akane la miró furiosa- no pienso dejar de hablarle porque a ti se te antoje.

Nabiki se acercó amenazadoramente, pero al ver que Akane no se inmutaba su valentia disminuyo- te lo estoy advirtiendo.

- Y yo te lo advierto a ti, hablare, besare y estare, con quien quiera. Tu no eres NADIE para prohibirme cosas, y para que lo sepas, yo bese su mejilla en agradecimiento no esperaba nada a cambio, yo no soy como TU.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la mediana de los Tendo que salió de la habitación de Akane. Cuando esta se quedo sola se tumbo en la cama y abrazando un peluche se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>Holaaa siento la tardanza. Espero que les guste , pobre Ranma todo calenturiento juas juas juas. Queria darles las gracias por sus reviews que me animan un montón. Y ya saben las faltas ... lo siento mucho por ellas :(.<p>

Espero que me dejen algun review para saber que les parece ^^.

Nos vemos!C=


	7. Chapter 7

La brisa mañanera se coló por la ventana de la joven Tendo. Ya amanecía pero ella seguia en un sueño profundo y bien calentita bajo las mantas. El sonido de su despertador de Hello Kitty comenzó a sonar inundando de el molesto ruido la pacifica habitación.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron perezosamente pero los volvió a cerrar por culpa de la claridad.

-Maldición… - susurro débilmente- ya es de día, con lo bien que se esta aquí…. No no debes levantarte es tu obligación- cuando se destapo un poco el frío calo en sus huesos haciendo que Akane volviera a taparse hasta arriba- noo no quiero se esta tan bien aquí…

En el pasillo la mayor de las Tendo se dirigía a la habitación de su pequeña y perezosa hermana. No estaba bien que el primer día de clases llegara tarde. Paso al lado de la de Nabiki que estaba abierta.

-Buenos días Nabiki.

- Hola Kasumi buenos días a ti también- dijo animadísima la Tendo mediana.

- ¿Por qué tanta felicidad hermanita?

- Porque va a ser Kasumi, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y comienza una nueva vida.

Kasumi sonrió y la dejó en su habitación cantando una alegre canción. Al llegar a la puerta de su hermana menor toco a la puerta y al no recibir contestación abrió la puerta. La vio echa un ovillo entre las mantas y sonrió.

-vamos pequeña Akane ¿no querrás llegar tarde verdad?

La escucho gimotear entre las sabanas y como cuando era pequeña tiró de sus sabanas para destaparla- vamos no seas niña. Te he preparado un baño, si no te das prisa se enfriará-

Akane la miro sonrió y dijo:

-gracias Kasumi, a la de tres me levanto: uno, dos… dos un un medio…

Kasumi suspiró- Akane…

-¡tres! – gritó la chica se levanto de un salto asustando a Kasumi, cogio sus cosas y se encerró en el baño.

Al bajar a desayunas las hermanas Tendo se lanzaban chispas con la mirada Kasumi en su inocencia no las vio a diferencia de Soun Tendo.

-niñas procuren llevarse bien por favor.

Las chicas sin decir nada siguieron comiendo y por lo tanto Soun permaneció callado. Justo después de que Akane le lavara los dientes y bajara al salón para despedirse picaron a la puerta.

Kasumi fue a abrir y vio a un apuesto joven de no más 17 años de edad.

-¿puedo ayudarte? – preguntó curiosa.

- o si discúlpeme soy Shinnosuke amigo de Akane, lamento molestar pero me gustaría acompañarla a clase para que no vaya sola.

- OH que amable pero pasa por favor. Me llamo Kasumi.

- Un gusto y Nabiki si también quiere acompañarnos…

Nabiki miraba desde las escaleras y negó sin interés- yo esperare.

-Shinnosuke – grito Akane feliz de verle.

- Hola Akane-chan ¿que tal?

- muy bien gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se sonrojó y balbuceaba cosa que provoco las risas de todos- yo venia a... a compañarte… si… si quieres claro. Es mas me puedo ir ahora mismo…

-no seas tonto es mas te lo agradezco si llego a ir sola me perdería.

Shinnosuke sonrió- vas a ir a mi clase ¿no? – Afane asintió- bien! Es decir nos veremos…mucho.

Akane se sonrojó- si…

-Eh tortolos será mejor que se vayan o llegaran tarde – dijo Nabiki harta de ellos.

- ¿Tu no vienes?

- no esperare…- Akane se sintió un poco enfadada pues sabia a quien esperaba con tanto afán su hermana. Era por Ranma, la verdad es que el numerito de ayer en su cuarto le había parecido excesivo pero ahora estaba echándolos casi a patadas. Pero mira mejor así Shinnosuke no tendría que aguantar a Ranma, por lo que había oído no se llevaban muy bien.

- esta bien vamos.

Salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron rumbo al instituto Furinkan.

En la casa de los Saotome los hermanos Ranma y Ranko estaban a la mesa. Ranma desayunaba con el apetito de su padre ante la molesta mirada de su hermana y su madre.

-la comida no se va a ir si la coméis como personas – dijo asqueada Ranko.

- Tgu cgallateg – dijo Ranma.

- no hables con la boca llena- le regañó su madre.

- Pefgdon.

- y sigue…

Ranko se levanto y subió las escaleras. Al bajar con su portafolios miro a su hermano- si no quieres llegar tarde acaba.

La puerta sonó y al abrirla vieron a Mousse y a Ryoga- hola chicos.

-tengo que ver a Ranma – dijo Mousse mientras Ryoga asentía.

- Esta bien… ¡ Ran…- no le dio tiempo a terminar pues el chico ya estaba a su lado preparado para irse.

- ya lo he oido, ¿que pasa?

- hemos visto a Akane…- dijo Mousse.

- con shinnosuke- añadió Ryoga.

- se van juntos a clase.

- y muuy acaramelados – termino el chico de la bandana.

Ranko vio el rostro rojo de su hermanito, el pobre tenia una ira contenida increíble juraría que echaba humo por las orejas. Le pareció tan divertida la escena que decidió picarle.

-¡que monos!

Ranma la miró muy mal y diciendo un seco "Adiós" a sus padres salio de la casa. Ese maldito idiota se atrevió a adelantarse era el el que debía acompañar a la joven a clase el… No se dio cuenta cuando una jovencita de cortos cabellos marrones se puso a su lado:

-hola Ranma.

- Nabiki…

- vayaaa no estas de humor

- La verdad es que no así que si no te importa déjame en paz.

Nabiki le miro de mala manera y comprendió- no estarás así porque mi hermanita se fue con cierto chico ¿verdad?

Ranma soltó una risita- no tienes ni idea.

-¿entonces?

Ranma se estaba hartando de la cotilla de la mediana de las tendo. Jamás debió besarla para celar a Akane su plan no dio resultado. Ella se encapricho y Akane pasaba de el y solo quería su amistad.

-no te importa, buscate una vida y déjame en paz.

Nabiki se quedo parada en el sitio impresionada, jamas nadie la había rechazado de esa manera y todo por Akane. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus puños presionaron con fuerza su portafolios.

-es por ella no Ranmita- Ranma hizo caso omiso- pues que sepas que ella no esta interesada en ti, le gusta Shinnosuke se le nota en los ojos cuando le mira.

-me importa un comino- y siguió su camino dejando atrás a Nabiki.

En el instituto una asustada Akane boqueaba como un pececito fuera del agua, nunca le ha gustado presentarse en público y menos ser la nueva en algún sitio. Sabía de sobra las novatadas que se les hacen a los nuevos y no quería ser el blanco perfecto.

-Tranquila lo harás bien.

Ella asintió y entraron en el salón. De un momento a otro las miradas de los chicos allí presentes se clavaron en ella. Un grupo de chicas la miraban de arriba abajo sin expresión alguna, los hombres la miraban fascinados por la belleza natural de la chica y otros simplemente sonreían. Hasta que una joven de pelo negro y dos mechones rosas se acercó.

-Shinnosuke esta es Akane ¿verdad? – ambos se sonrojaron uno por haber sido descubierta y la otra por ya ser conocida. ¿Cuantas personas más sabrían de su existencia? – oy pero no te sonrojes mujer, Shinnosuke nos hablo de ti me llamo Akary. Akary Unryu.

Akane sonrió de vuelta- un placer me llamo Akane Tendo.

Shinnosuke las sujeto de los hombros y dijo :

-me alegra de que se hayan echo amigas.

- si, mira Akane te presentare a los demás ya que el maleducado este no lo hace.

Akary cojio del brazo a la pobre Akane que miro a Shinnosuke que a su vez se encogió de hombros riendo. Akary se acerco a unas mesas en la que estaba un grupo de chicos.

Akane señalo a dos chicas una con el pelo largo y castaño tirando a rubio y otra con el pelo mas corto en una coleta – estas son Sayuri Yuca- las chicas le saludaron amablemente.

Akary miró hacia un costad y señalo a un chico bajito muy guapo de ojos azules oscuros tez muy morena y pelo oscuro – este es Toma – señalo a otro un poco mas delgado y muy muy pálido con grandes ojeras y alto – y este desastre con patas es Gosunkugi. Chicos esta es la famosa Akane.

Todos la miraron – wow Shinnosuke tenia Razon eres muy bonita – dijo Toma – te gustaría ir a dar un paseo – no pudo terminar pues una silla en su cabeza cortesía de Akary lo detuvo. -¿que haces?

-un acto reflejo- dijo como si nada.

- espero que te sientas como en casa Akane seremos grandes amigas- dijo Sayuri.

Akane sonrió agradecida de tener a tan buenos compañeros en la clase – si, por supuesto.

En ese momento la puerta casi crujiendo resonó por toda la clase. Ahí en la puerta estaba parado Ranma con mal gesto y arrancando suspiros a todas las féminas. Las chicas que antes la miraban sin expresión e abalanzaron sobre el.

-Ran-chaan , Ranma-samaaa , Aireen – gritaron las tres.

- Hola- dijo pasando de largo acercándose a Akane – vaaya ya hiciste amigos.

Shinnosuke le miro de mala manera - ¿envidia?

-¡ ja! ¿De quien, de un niñito como tu?- dijo cercándose a el con gesto furioso chocando sus frentes y mirandose a los ojos.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron impresionados, ambos chicos ladeaban sus cabezas en gesto de que ambos querían pelea gesticulando con los brazos.

-venga valiente, dame se que quieres – susurro Shinnosuke.

- y ponerme en evidencia delante de ella- dijo mirando de reojo a Akane- no te lo pondré tan fácil.

Dio un empujón con su frente al joven y se separo. Miro a Akane y le dijo:

-estoy en ese grupo cuando quieras.

Ranma se alejo de el grupito dejando a toda la clase helada. Muchos chicos se llevaron una gran desilusión pues querían ver aquella batalla, Ranko Mousse y ryoga acababan de llegar así que vieron poco, Ranma se sentó en su pupitre y se quedo callado.

Una chica de esbelta figura, finos rasgos y una melena morada se acercó al joven algo molesta:

-¿que pasar con esa chica airen?

Otra un poco mas bajita que la otra pero con el cabello marrón y no por ello menos bella también se acerco junto a otra de pelo negro atado en una coleta a un lado – Ran-chan ¿por que te molesto que esa chiquilla se juntara a esos idiotas?

Ranko se sentó y se quedo escuchando.

-es mi nueva vecina y quiero que se junte con gente de calidad.

Ranko sonrió- es eso… o te molesta que prefiera a Shinnosuke.

Antes de que pudiera contestar otro chico de pelo marrón y con aspecto de chico duro se acerco a el.

-Ranma me has chafado mucho aposté 5000 yenes a que le dabas una paliza y al final nada... – dijo agarrando de el cuello a el chico de la coleta.

- ¿de donde vas a sacar tu tanto dinero? – grito Ryoga riendo junto a su novia.

- ya vería siempre me las arreglo, por cierto ¿y esa chica?

- eso me gustaría saber airen, ¿porque tu celarla tanto?

- no es tu maldito asunto- dijo harto de la china.

Ukyo vio la mirada de su Ran-chan para la chica de pelo corto y una furia dentro de si nació. Ella conocía a Ranma desde su mas tierna infancia y estaba mas que enamorada de el, hace 4 años llego Shampoo de china y le intentó robar a su Ran-chan Koachi al igual que la china también lo intento pero Ukyo veía que para Ranma las jóvenes eran sus amigas. Es cierto que con la china compartía a veces cama pero nada más. Incluso con ella lo había echo pero eso era todo.

Era a ella a quien le contaba sus secretos era a ella a quien acudía cuando tenia problemas, era a ella a quien le pedía con ahínco que le cocinara y eso le daba esperanzas a la joven chica, pero al ver la pasión con la que el chico miraba a la joven el verdadero significado de los celos se apodero de ella. Cayendo en la cuenta de que Ranma todavía no era suyo. Por ahora.

-Pues yo voy a hablar con ella.

Ranko miro a Ukyo, la verdad es que era buena chica pero la obsesión con su hermano la molestaba y ahora veía los ojos con que miraban a Akane y eso le dio motivos para pensar que la pobre chica no tendría paz.

La vio alejarse junto a las otras dos chicas.

-Hola, tu eres… ¿Akane?- dijo Ukyo fingiendo demencia.

La chica se sorprendió pero al mirarlas sonrió- si soy yo.

-ooh que bien conocerte yo soy Ukyo y estas son Shampoo y Kodachi.

- un placer- dijo Akane. La joven Tendo vio el gesto de sus nuevos amigos y supo que entre ellos no se llevaban bien.

- espero que seamos amigas hemos oído muchas cosas sobre ti.

- si yo también lo espero.

- bueno… nos vamos.

Mientras se alejaban Akary suspiro- ten cuidado con ellas no son de fiar.

Akane la miro- pues a mi me han parecido muy agradables.

-Si eso paso también conmigo pero luego muestran como son de verdad. Tu solo ten cuidado.

En ese momento el profesor entro era un hombre regordete con bigote calvo y con unas dos papadas miro por la clase y abrió los ojos:

-¿Akane? ¿Akane Tendo?

La chica miró a su nuevo profesor y suspiro aliviada- señor Takeda que alegría verle.

El señor Takeda fue el antiguo profesor de historia de Akane. Se mudo por razones de trabajo y volvían a encontrarse – señorita Tendo que alegría verla, así que también se mudó…

-si – el señor Takeda era el profesor favorito de Akane, siempre la entendía y las clases con el eran muy animadas.

- El mundo es un pañuelo, pero siéntate aquí no te quedes de pie mujer- le señalo un pupitre vacio que seria su sitio.

Akane sonrió al menos las cosas habían empezado bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa nuevo capitulo de esta historia :) espero que les guste este capitulo. A mi no me convence mucho pero oye algo es algo. Y como tengo algo de tiempo antes de los finales pues aprovecho para subir algunas cosas. <strong>

**Gracias otra vez por sus reviews y siento las faltas de escritura. Sin mas me despido :D  
><strong>


End file.
